Remember me
by chocolatebubbles
Summary: Naruto remembers a strange boy he fell in love with when he was seven. Now he wants to find him again. But will the boy love him back? And what do Akatsuki have to do with it? SASUNARU, Lemons
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey. This story is a yaoi, sasunaru and whatnot shall be included. Just warning you here aswell unless you didn't see the whole 'sasunaru' thing lol.**_

_**Hope you enjoy reading and all Japanese phrases were translated by google translator lol So if they aint right, complain to them ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. A rights reserved for Masashi Kishimoto :) I love that guy...Just wish he had learned to share XD**_

_**Chapter 1.**_

_"Please take it", the boy said handing me a necklace. "And promise me one thing". I fastened the chain around my neck admiring the red and white fan. When looked into his usually dark eyes, I thought I saw a glimpse of something. Hope, maybe?_

_"Anything", I said reaching over and taking his hand with a grin._

_"Promise me you will come back here. In ten years"._

My eyes shot open as my alarm clock blasted on with the weather.

"Kyō no tenki wa sa reru-". Before I could hear what it was I slammed my hand down onto the 'off' button. Something I had gotten used to doing every Monday. I liked to open my curtains and be surprised, not have my day ruined as soon as I woke up. My hand reached up, pulling on the bright orange curtains and I laughed. My first winter in Japan and it snows. The sky was grey with icy clouds, snowklakes falling from them gently. I sat up and opened the window until I could literally stick my whole body out. The cold wind whipped my cheeks, freezing as it was, I loved it. I laughed again sticking my tongue out, trying my best to catch some of the falling ice. Unfortunately my whole 'winter expieriance' was interupted from below. "Haha! That's just like you Naruto!", a voice yelled at me. I almost fell from my perch but laughed anyway, easily finding a mop of pink hair amongst the white wonderland. She was smiling up at me, cheeks pinky from the cold and navy hat covered in snow. Her bright red coat shon brightly through the crowd compared to there dull coloured clothes and expressions. Mostly business men, probably pissed because they have to walk to work through this. She waved up at me. "I'll be up in a few Naru! Start getting ready for school!". I nodded to her, finally feeling the cold getting to me. I wasn't cold easily though. A heat always seemed to be inside me...

I stood, shutting the window again tightly and sighing in bliss as the heat overwhelmed me again. Looking at the clock again, I shuffled over to my bathroom. The little red light flashed as I flicked the button for hot water. A quick shower wouldn't hurt, right? "Naruto I hope you know we don't have alot of time", Sakura's voice rang out through my apartment. For a few minuted I was left wondering how the hell she got in, but then I remembered the spare key I'd given her.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! I'm not a woman, this wont take _that _long! I just need to rinse over and stuff, patience is a virtue!", I yelled back sniggering when I heard her low growl. That girl sure had a temper...I pressed the button swiftly, dropping my boxers to the floor and stepping in, hissing when the hot water hit my skin. "Shit...". As soon as it burned me, It got warmer and finally I sighed in pleasure. I went along with my shower duties as usual, skipping the 'happy ending' and stepping out grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my waist.

"Finally! I've chosen some clothes", the pink haired girl said with a smal smile.

"Thank'n you", I mumbled skipping over to my drawers and opening the top one, grabbing socks and boxers. "So are you just going to stand there and watch me change?". I laughed at her surprised expression and even redder cheeks. "Just kidding. You can if you want though, I don't mind". I winked at her and she thumped my arm harshly.

"Kuso...", I mumbled with a pout, clutching the soon to be bruised skin. "Why are you so violent! I was kidding...". She just crossed her arms with a 'hmph'. I smirked deviously, finally dropping my towel and slipping on my boxers. "See, easy peasey!".

"Yeah just hurry up or we'll be late", she said with a frown. God the girl just couldnt take a joke. I smiled to myself, eyeing the faded grey jeans, long sleeved black top with a v-neck and black zip up hoodie. "You can either go out in just that or your dark grey charcole coat is over ther hanging up". I nodded to her, slipping the jeans up my legs and then buttoning them at the waist.

"So how come you get all the bright clothes?",I asked with alaugh. I pulled the black top over my head, loving the warmth and cosyness.

"Well because the only bright clothes you have are orange and well, you arent wearing black and orange. It's nearly christmas break! You arent looking like you're coming back from a halloween party". Well she had a point...I pulled the hoodie on and grinned at her.

"You think we'll have time to grab some breakfast, or at least a coffee somewhere?", I asked as my stomach grumbled. My hand settled over it and I smiled apologetically.

"I don't think so Naruto. It was either shower or breakfast", she said making my mouth drop open. W-Why..? "Now come on".

"I'll just be a second..", I muttered running to the bathroom, ignoring her cries of 'we're gonna be late' and 'you better hurry the fuck up damnit'. My eyes scanned the room and finally my eyes settled on the familiar object. I reached for it and smiled lovingly at it like usual. The necklace. The red and white fan. I fastened it around my neck and rushed out the door. "Let me just get my shoes..".

I slipped on my military boots quickly and turned to face her.

Sakura smiled knowingly at the necklace and motioned for me to follow her. I grabbed my coat and scarf by the door and after locking it behind me, followed Sakura down the stairs while at the same time, getting into the coat and wrapping the scarf around my neck.

"So it's nearly the end of school", she said excitedly. "Nearly christmas break". My heart skipped a beat in excitment. I _loved _christmas. As we burst out the door of the apartment block, we past some excited children who were throwing snowballs at eachother. Sakura, I noticed smiled gently at them.

"So have you any plans for the break?", I asked her finally as we walked through the snow covered streets. She shrugged.

"I think my family are going up the North for christmas to spend it with the rest of the Haruno's, as usual".

I nodded in understanding and laughed noticing her bright pink nose. "What about you Naruto...? Any plans? Now that your seventeen Im sure your uncle will at least alow you to go to _some _parties". She hit me playfully with a laugh and I rolled my eyes.

"He wouldn't let me last year because of the whole 'Tsunade is working' issue and you know that", I muttered laughing. Yeah, my uncle Jiraya seemed to have a thing going for Sakura's auntie Tsunade. She was like an older Sakura; headstrong and scary. But I was the only one she allowed to call her 'grandma' even Sakura wasnt aloud. Sakura shrugged.

"Well still", she said as we turned the corner, spotting our high school in the distance. "You need to get laid Naruto...". I laughed loudly.

"Say's you".

"Naruto, I for your information, have gotten laid". I blinked in surprise.

"And when were you going to tell me this? Who's the lucky guy?", I asked laughing at her blushing expression. She rolled her eyes at my behaviour.

"And why should I tell you, huh?", she asked clutching her bag tighter.

"Because you lurve me", I fluttered my eyelashes and pouted. Then she got me into a headlock giving me noogie.

"Wah!", I cried out mockingly. "Abusive friend!". I screamed with a laugh. She sighed.

"Okay, but you cant tell anybody!", she said in a whisper letting me go. I nodded, rubbing my head then zipping my lips. "I...With Sai...". My eyes widened and I felt a grin slowly spread on my lips. Then I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly, lifting her from the ground slightly. "W-Woah!".

"Oh Sakura Im so proud of you!", I exclaimed drawing the attention of other students who were on their way to school aswell. "Doing it without my help!".

Then I was punched.

* * *

"Hey there", a voice at the top of the class said in a bored voice. "Im substituting for Iruka sensei, so please take your seats-No, you're seats, not someones lap and shut up". I blinked. I might get to like this guy after all...

"Im Kakashi sensei, please just call me Kakashi...The 'sensei' bit makes me feel old". There were some sniggers at this but he told us to shut up again. His eyes scanned the class and when our eyes met, he raise an eyebrow, but looked away again a few seconds later. So, Kakashi sensei was a goodlooking man, very goodooking indeed. I felt myself smirk when he told some of what were now his 'fanclub' to stop whispering. Then they squeeled and one of them fainted. Okay, yeah he was a _really _goodlooking guy.

"Okay, I like know none of you, so im gonna call the roll. Raise your hand when saying 'here', okay?".

"Hai, sensei", the class chorused and I laughed when a visable vain on his head pulsed. His eyes once again met mine and I noticed he had a scar on his left eye. He had a habit of closing it for a long period of time. Then he began calling the roll. It went by quite slowly. Me having my second name beginning with U. My eyes drifted to the old tree standing in the centre of the yard. Bare yet beautiful. The leaves were al fallen and on the ground beneath it. A robin had flown to one of the branches, it's viberant red chest standing out among the brown and white. Hm...red's a bright colour...Always standing out more than other colours...Sakura likes the colour red, she makes it work even with pink hair...But her pink hair is awesome. Hm...Im so hungry. A hot chocolate and ramen sound good right about-

"Uzumaki Naruto!", a voice said loudy. I jumped, turning to meet the eyes of Kakashi. I noticed they were more amused than angry. "I called your name four times Uzumaki-kun. Please be gracious enough to answer me".

"Here! Dattebayo!", I said with a grin. Kakashi raised a grey eyebrow and I noticed a smirk pulling at his lips.

"Uzumaki-kun, would it be rude of me to ask if your hair is dyed? Im simply curious, you being the only blonde in the room". I blinked and blushed slightly.

"No..It's completley natural. Im american", I mumbled. "I moved here last year. This is my first winter here". Once again I gazed out the window. Then I noticed his line of vision was directed towards my chest. I unconciously brought my hand up to hold the red and white fan.

"Are you associated with the Uchiha clan then?", he asked carefully. I raised an eyebrow.

"Uchiha...clan?", I asked. He laughed lowly.

"Yes, Uchiha. Im guessing that you haven't heard of them since it's your first time in Japan". I shook my head with a crooked smile.

"I always came here with my uncle when I was younger...The last time I was here was when I was...seven...". My eyes widened.

_"Promise me you will come back here. In ten years". _It had been ten years. I was back. I had his necklace.

"Uzumaki-kun? Are you okay?", the grey haired teacher asked. I nodded after a few seconds.

"...Kakashi. You say the Uchiha clan...Why do you ask?".

"Well your necklace would have to be given to you by an Uchiha themselves", he said simply. "Like mine". He held a similar necklace and smirked.

"Uchiha...Where can I find Uchiha's?", I asked urgently. The man looked thoughtfull.

"Hm...Im sure I can help you when i find out for myself", he said shrugging.

I nodded and looked back at my desk, letting my hand drop onto it.

"Okay, let's get on with my lesson shall we?", he said standng from the edge of his desk and walking to the board. But I wasn't able to pay attention. On my mind was the Uchiha's. And how I would find that boy and keep my promise.

* * *

"That Kakashi guy, sure was nosey, wasn't he?", my blonde friend asked. She was popping bubble gum every so often and clinging onto my arm.

"I don't know Ino...He seemed quite...curious, not nosey...Plus well...he was kind of goodlooking", I said with a smirk. She laughed.

"True that", she agreed. "So what's up with the whole necklace situation? An Uchiha gave it to you? When were you lucky enough to meet an Uchiha?".

"Who _are _the Uchihas?", I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You aren't serious are you?", when I didnt answer, she continued. "The Uchiha's are a family mainy concerned with business and having more kids in order to never run out of successers". I nodded. "But they don't have children...They have Gods. I mean, gorgeous sexy gods of sons. The latest to the bunch are Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi. Both gorgeous and well, out of my league". She wiped a fake tear from her eye.

I laughed. "Don'r worry Ino. If I were straight I would so date you", I said jokingly. We both laughed. "So on with the story".

"Okay, so recently Itachi married some woman and is expecting kids who will probably be adorable. While Sasuke doesnt really seem to date anyone...He's our age abouts...". I nodded. When we stopped outside our next class Ino waved and told me she'd see me at lunch. I grinned back and entered my science class.

The bell rang loudly signalling lunch finally. I sighed, picking up my school bag and began walking from the classroom. The halls were full of busy teens rushing off in hats coats and scarfs to have lunch in some nearby restraunt or cafe. I rushed along with them, making my way to the main hallway where I was sure to run into one of my friends.

Then an arm was swung round my neck. "Naruto my man, haven't seen you all day! How's it going?".

I grinned up at Kiba. The dog like boy was well, exactly that; dog like. His canines were abnormally sharp, his eyes were often quite frightening when he was angry because his pupils would often turn into slits and well, he was a mans best friend.

"Hey Kib's. Im alright", I said with a shrug. Then I noticed his big coat with the fur hood. "You look so warm", I laughed. "Might you share some of that wonderous body heat with me?". Then he engulfed me in a bear hug. I laughed into his shoulder which was severley padded and nearly choked on the fake fur.

"Have you seen anyone else around?", I asked when he let me go finally.

"Meh, they're probably where they always are", he laughed.

"Music room", we both said together.

And so we made our way towards the music room.

Our group usually hung out up there because no one else ever did. Not to mention we were quite musical. Kiba palyed guitar, Sakura sang, Ino played drums, Gaara either sang or wrote songs, I played the piano, Shikamaru could play the cello and Temari cheered us on. Sai was more of a painter and Hinata was too afraid to play anything. I grinned as I opened the door. Sounded like Ino was practicing. Kiba immediately dropped his bag and grabbed a guitar.

"Sounding good Ino", he said with a wink. She laughed and slowed down a bit so he could join in. I laughed as he did, showing off his 'skill'. Sakura began to sing some of the lyrics Gaara had written down for her while he himself, sat emotionlessly across from the piano watching. I shut my eyes and was humming along, then I walked over to Sakura and began to sing with her. I felt eyes on me and blushed. I never really sang along before but this song was pretty good.

When we had finished we were all shocked to hear clapping. My eyes darted to the door where a very familiar teacher stood.

"Kaka...shi..", I said breathlessly. He smirked at my reaction and stepped further into the room.

"That was pretty good", he muttered eyeing everyone else. "Are you a band?".

"Um, no", Sakura said blushing. "We're just a group of teens hanging out at lunch".

"You ever thought about being a band?", he asked. To be honest I had, but then the idea seemed to far fetched and I hadn't said anything.

"Well I guess", Kiba muttered as he strummed a few random strings of the guitar. "But don't you think us being a band is like...dumb?".

Kakashi shrugged. "Maybe. You _would _just be adding to the long list of rock emo bands out there...Or you could try make something of yourselfs. You never know...You're all capable".

I bit my lip. "I guess we'll think about it then...". My friends looked at me skeptically but I ignored them.

"Good", he said with carefree yet calculating smile. "Who wrote the song?". Everyone looked over at Gaara, who looked quite intimidating in his Slipknot t-shirt, lip and ear piercings, firey red hair, tattooed forhead and dark back eyeliner and bags under his eyes. He looked relly bored. "So you write the songs?".

"Hn", he muttered. Kakashi smiled. "Can I see those lyrics..um...pink haired girl...?". She blushed.

"Sakura. And um..okay".

Kakashi took the sheet of paper and read over the words carefully. "Wow. This is pretty deep...emo...guy..". I sweatdropped. He wasn't very good at asking for names.

"I know! Gaara's brilliant", Kiba said with a dog like grin.

"That he is dog boy, that he is", Kakashi muttered handing the lyrics back to the red haired boy. "Oh and Naruto, I want to talk to you at the end of school, okay?". My heart skipped a beat and I nodded.

"Yeah".

"Well good. And good luck with your music, Im going to go spend the rest of my lunch reading", he muttered turning to leave. "Sayonara". He gave a small wave before shutting the door behind him completley and leaving us there in silence.

"Well...t-that was nice of h-him", Hinata said, her cheeks lightly pink and smiling. I nodded, still staring after him. When I turned, Ino was giving me a pointed look.

"You want us to be a band?", she asked finally. Not really angrilly...More unsurely. "'Cause if you want to Im in, but only if you want". She grinned at me, twirling one of her drum sticks with her fingers.

"Well that's really up to all of you. We couldn't be a band without all members", I said. They all looked unsure.

"Well Im in", Kiba said with a laugh.

"There really isn't use of a cello in the band so I'll pass".

"Can I sing Naruto?", Sakura asked excitedly. "And you too! You like have to sing!", she said winking at me. I laughed.

"You need a drumer", Ino said with a thumbs up.

"And...I guess you need songs to sing...", Gaara said quietly. I grinned.

"I think we're...a band!", I exclaimed. "What'll we call ourselves?".

Everyone was silent thinking about it.

"Nuclear Era!", Temari yelled. I blinked and slowly a smile crept up on me.

"Any objections?", I asked. When everyone just smirked I laughed. "Nuclear Era it is".

* * *

_"Of course I'll come back", I said to the boy. He still looked unsure but nodded. I reached up and took hold own necklace. A simple chain with a green chrystal on it. I handed it to him. "Take this and remember me". _

_Then he did the unthinkable. He kissed me. I blinked and slowly my eyes closed. Then he gradually pulled away. _

_"Im going to miss you", he whispered blushing. My hand drifted towards my face and I let my fingers rest lightly on my lips. _

_"I'll miss you too-"._

_"__Otōto ga! Sā, watashi-tachi wa nokoshite iru!(Brother! Come on, we're leaving!)", a voice yelled and the young raven before me began tearing up._

_"Bye bye Naruto", he whispered, leaning forward and planting a small kiss on my lips once again._

_"Bye...", I said breathlessly, taking hold of the chain as he ran off. Then he was gone._

I blinked as the light turned red and I walked across the road. It was still snowing quite heavily and it was cold. My eyes watched people scurying about, trying not to miss their trains or just to get out of the cold. I smiled to myself and I thought of my warm bed and _food..._Mmmm...And maybe a yaoi manga or two. I grinned hurrying up and almost slipped on the ice, except two hands caught me just in time.

"A-Arigatou", I mumbled turning to my savior only for my mouth to drop open in surprise. "Rock Lee?". My old friend stood before me, clad in a green coat and brown scark, jeans and a pair of navy converse. He of course had his signature bowl cut and bushy eye brows, but something had definately changed.

"Naruto!", he exclaimed as I launched myself into a hug with him. "Of al my youthful friends, I find you!". Rock Lee had been away for at least three years. Training with his taijutsu coach, Gai. From what I could see, he wasn't still the lanky akward young teenager going through puberty anymore. He was tall, definately more muscular and oh my God...He trimmed his eyebrows. He was more handsome now than he ever was. I grinned.

""So where are you staying Lee?", I asked as we continued walking.

"Oh well...I was going to rent a room in a hote or so-".

"Stay in my house!", I exclaimed. He laughed showing off his pearly whites.

"Actually I can't", he explained. "Gai sensei has rented the rooms already and stuff. I was just out to get some food and things".

I nodded in agreement. "Well at least you can come to mine for a coffee or something to warm up and I can tell you all the going ons that have occured since you left!". The black haired man nodded.

"That sounds excellent!", he exclaimed. It was then I noticed that his speech was relativly...normal...He only had a couple of 'youthfull' outbursts, for which I was glad. I smiled at him.

"My apartment is literally around the corner", I said. And so we began to walk.

My apartment was dark when I unlocked the door. I reached inside and flicked the switch revealing a somewhat tidy yet cosy room. I began removing my coat, scarf and jacket and hung them up, motioning for Lee to do the same. Once he was settled at the table I ran into the kitchen, flicking the kettle switch.

"Coffee, tea or hot chocolate?", I called to him. I smiled when I heard a mumbled 'uhhh...hot chocolate would be nice!'. grabbed to mugs and filled them with milk, then shoved them into the microwave. I grabbed a ramen cup from my cupboard.

"Lee! Do you want some ramen?". I asked loudly.

"Um no thanks! Cutting down on carbohydrates and whatnot!". I laughed to myself and finally the kettle clicked and I poured the boiling water into the cup, spilling some on the counter. When the microwave dinged I reached into the cupboard pulling out cocoa pouder and filled the cups with it until they werenice and chocolatly. Then brought everything out on a tray.

"Your hot chocolate is served", I said in an Italian accent. We both laughed.

"So what's been happening?", he asked letting his hot chocolate cool down. I sighed thinking back to the last three years.

"Hm...That's alot to think about...", I mumbled. "Oh! Well remember Temari and Gaara from Suna?". I thought I'd seen Lee blush at that but ignored it. "They moved here to my school!". Rock Lee's eyes widened. "And now Temari's like dating Shika...I don't think Gaara's taken..Im pretty sure he's bi though". I laughed. "Um...Sakura wants to be a doctor...Oh, we may be starting a band...Well we sort of are. We're called 'Nuclear Era' , pretty cool, eh?". Rock Lee smiled nodding. "So what age are you now?", I asked.

"Um, 19. Twenty in two months". I grinned.

"So you're legal eh? You done it yet?", I asked winking at him. He blushed deeply and almost choked on his cocoa.

"N-Naruto!", he exclaimed. I laughed.

"That a yes or a no?".

"Naruto please!".

"So a no?".

"Yes".

"You have?".

"No!".

"But you just-".

"Sshhh!".

Then there was a small silence. "So you're a virgin?".

*sigh*

* * *

Rock Lee had left later that night. Um...drunk...Yup, I also found out he liked Gaara. He had also broken a few of my good china. I had to call a taxi and get him home that way.

I sighed shutting my door finally. Well I didn't have my evening of ramen and yaoi manga...But seeing Lee was a plus. I smiled to myself and pulled off my top and kicked my jeans away. Finally some me time...

I walked over to my cd player and put in a random disk. I smirked when Maximum The Hormone blared from the speakers, then made my way towards my bed where my laptop was.

Hm...After school Kakashi had talked to me more about the Uchiha.

_"Naruto. My necklace was given to me by my now past away friend. He was...very special to me but was killed. It just so happened that before he died, he let me have his left eye. Obito knew he was going to die, and he purposly gave me his eye. That is where the scar came from. I don't know where you got your necklace or whom gave it to you, but I don't think you should go looking for the Uchiha family. They may seem harmless enough, in the family business. But I believe that they may in fact be getting up to no good. As in, it may be unsafe for you to get involved."_

_I raised an eyebrow and sighed._

_"What do you mean?", I asked finally. Kakashi bit his lip. "Look, sensei...Why are you even telling me this?"._

_"Well...Iruka..I saw a picture or two of you in Irukas, then you had the Uchiha symbol on your necklace and well, you're interesting", he said simply with a shrug._

_"Um..Thanks? But what type of things do you mean? What would they be getting up to?"._

_"Well from what I've gathered, Uchiha Itachi, the oldest son in the family may in fact be part of a criminal organisation". I cringed._

_"That bad?". Kakashi only nodded. _

_"But If you still want to know where they are, you should look online to find the last thing they did and where. That could most likely lead you to them"._

_I nodded in thanks and left without a word._

And now here I was, In my underwear, looking up The Uchiha Corp. on my laptop. I sighed when the only results were ads and such. I looked up into the corner of the screen and cicked for images. I blushed when intense raven eyes stared back.

_Uchiha Fugaku _I read silently. Then I remembered Ino's words. The Uchiha sons were supposedly not only guys, they were gods.

I typed Uchiha Itachi into the search box and blushed when the results came up. Ino was right...These guys were...yummy.

Then I searched the younger son.

"Uchiha...Sasuke...", I mumbled typing in his name. My eyes widened.

_"Promise me you'll come back". _It was him. _"In ten years". _The boy. _"I'll miss you Naruto". _The boy from my past who kissed me. The boy who helped me realise I was gay. The boy I thought loved and who I want to try love again.

I needed to find him.

* * *

First chapter done ;) If you want to know what happenes next, review and you shall find out :P


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hello :) Sorry for the lateness of the chapter and thankies for reviews :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_"Hey look at demon boy!", children and even __**adults**__ yelled in my direction. Pointing fingers and sneering. I felt tears build up in my eyes, but wiped at them furiously. The streets were almost empty save for the few drunks and homeless people. Or the women rushing home or standing at the corner of the street, motioning for the men to come to them, smoking and drinking. I flinched in disgust. _

_"There's the little devil child!", a voice said close to me, closer than it should have been. I turned swiftly in fear, feeling sweat trickling down my forehead. My eyes widened as a fist came barraling towards my face. That was the first time I considered learning how to fight._

I sighed and rubbed my head as my eyes opened. The white ceiling stared right back at me in the dark of my apartment. My eyes drifted over to my alarm clock and bit my lip. 04:36am. Great...Woken up once again to early in the morning. I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. I sat up in my bed an looked around the room.

I was thinking way to much. So what if I knew where to find Sasuke? He probably wouldn't even like me, he'd probably be a stuck up bastard who lost the necklace I gave him. I grimaced. I'd kill the bastard if he did. After grabbing a jumper and pulling it over my head, I got out of bed with a yawn and began walking to my bathroom. This had been happening for the last week since I'd found out just who the little boy from my past was. Sasuke Uchiha. Who'd of thought he'd be the son of a multi-millionair? I switched the light on and went to stand infront of the mirror, finally noticing just how dark the bags under my eyes were. I let my eyes fall a bit further until they were carefully gazing at the six paralell scars on my face. They were, in a way, a memory. I'd learned from a young age to never try and destroy a memory. That was why I had never covered my scars. I brought my hand up to my face letting my fingers gently brush one of the many reminders of just how bad my childhood was. Then I brought it to my stomach, lifting the jumper enough to see it. The red swirl of a tattoo, just around my belly button. The supposed 'seal' that was given to me as a child. I grimaced and then frowned.

It had been a long time since I had thought deeply about my childhood. I was too busy with my life today to dwell on the past, my life was on the go finally and I was happy. But deep down in the depths of myself was a part of me that was evil, angry and wanting revenge. The part of me that I was scared of.

My thoughts all had that dark shadow to them, a shadow I knew people would be against. I couldn't blame them really...The shadow was one that had gotten out before, as a child and I knew it scared people. That was why the people had given me the seal, In hope that whatever they had witnessed before, would never be witnessed again. But I knew as well as they did that there would be a time in my life where it would get free again. I could always feel the burning in the pit of my stomach, the bubbling threatning to erupt sooner or later. Sakuras auntie was a help during stages of my life when I thought the thing within me was resurfacing. Her remedies would sooth the burning and the sessions with her would help me control it. I had monthly check-ups with the woman in order to make sure nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

And then I found myself sitting in my kichen. I glanced at the clock through eyes clouded with memories. 04:52am. Damnit. Time was moving slowly. Maybe if I went out there would be soe all night cafe for those trucker guys near by. I sighed and stood up again, walking to my room and slipping on some jeans, a t-shirt, some shoes and a jacket. Then, without a thought I left my house in the early hours of the morning. I had school later, but I would skip it and search for the Uchihas. I would have to make everything up as I went along and since the guy was my age he would probably be in school, so that bought me some time to gather myself. I nodded to myself as I stepped out of the lobby and into the morning air, people were already wandering round the streets, but not alot of them. Mnay of them were half asleep already and had huge bags beneath their eyes. The skies were cloudy and only gaps in the clouds allowed the sun to shine through. I put up my hood and hurried up a bit. From what I had gathered, I needed to take a half an hour train ride and get a taxi to get to the Uchiha estate...But...What if I caught him before he left for school and then tried to spend the day with him...Hm...If I got there in time. I bit my lip and continued on my way around the corner, passing my school whose gates were locked and looked almost lonely. As I approached the subway station I took a deep breath. Nerves tingled in the pit of my stomach and goosebumps pricked my skin. Just imagine; here I was, on my way to see a guy I hadn't seen in ten years hoping he'd like me and we could at least be friends. Or maybe even more aftr time...It was a long shot; but one I was willing to take.

* * *

"Isn't it a bit early for someone as young as yourself to be wandering?", a tired voice said from behind me. It was wise and yeah, I definately recognised it. I shut my eyes with a sigh and turned.

"What? Are you following me now?", I asked a bit pissed but more curious. The silver haired man was smiling at me as if hiding something.

"A good ninja never tells", then he winked. I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Well..okay then...So you are following me and you think you're a ninja...Right".

"Hey now, I your teacher-"

"Substitute teacher".

"Yes, I am your _substitute _teacher. So give me some respect".

"Oh yeah... Respect the guy who thinks he's a ninja...Thats what I was taught to do as a child".

"You were taught well. So where are you headed? Not to school by the looks of it". He smiled slyly making heat rise to cheeks.

"Im going somewhere".

"I know you are, I asked where". I narrowed my eyes at the grinning man.

"Ugh you know right well where Im going".

"Ah. You're going to find the Uchiha...That's not a good idea Naruto".

"Why the hell can't you just stay out of it? Huh?". I gasped as he took my shoulder roughly and pulled me towards him angrilly.

"Uzumaki-Kun!", he growled. "When I say that it isn't a good idea, I mean it. You are wandering into dangerous territory and I don't want to watch you getting hurt from a distance!". I narrowed my eyes.

"Well Kakashi, you're going to fucking have to! Im finding him with or without your help, either way Im going today!", I yelled. "_Alone_". I shook myself out of his grip and stepped back from him. He dropped his head slightly and when he looked back at me, his eyes were apologetic and worrying.

"Im sorry Uzumaki-Kun", he muttered. There was a silence that made the whole situation even more akward.

"Just call me Naruto", I said after a minute. He blinked, shrugged then spoke.

"It's just that I dont want you getting hurt to be on my mind all the time, you know? Guilty".

I nodded and sighed looking down into the subway station. "Im growing up now Kakashi, I have to learn to do things on my own".

He frowned looking into the distance.

"The problem is; you now way to much about doing things alone. And that isn't a compliment". I was silent. Then he looked at me with a small smile.

"Here's my number, ring me if you think you might be dying". I nodded taking my phone out of my pocket. After he had told me we looked at eachother. "Good luck Naruto", he said suddenly. "I hope you and the Uchiha get on okay". I smiled and nodded in thanks. Then he turned away from me and began walking away. "Oh and one more thing!". He turned to me slightly. "You have detention for skipping school when you come back". I gaped at the man who just laughed. Then he was gone.

* * *

A subway ride and taxi drive later I was standing in the cold outside the Uchiha estate. I checked my watch and bit my lip. Almost six. My eyes settled on the big black gate and then shut. When I felt a wet cold drop on my face I binked. It was snowing again. A small smile settled on my features and I dragged my gaze back to the estate. It was quiet, as if abandoned. If I was right, Sasuke would be either getting up at this time or seven...Well they were guesses, but they'd have to do. I looked around again and began walking towards the bench across the street, it was a good view of anyone leaving the estate. And then the gates began opening. My eyes widened and I watched the small village sort of come to life, as if it was all timed. Doors opened around me and people began emerging from the houses almost comically. Greeting and smiling at eachother. I watched closely for anyone I might recognise from looking The Uchiha up. Everyone had the very same characteristics; pale, jet black hair and well, stunning. A cold gust of air made me shiver and I wished I had brought a heavier coat and scarf. I usually wouldn't get cold fast, but the chilly morning air made my teeth chatter.

"Excuse me?", a girls voice said from behind me. I turned only for my eyes to widen. A smallish petite woman stood behind me, smiling akwardly but politley. "You seem...cold...". I blinked, nodding. "Is there a reason you're sitting out hear at ten past six in the morning in the snow and hardly dressed?".

"Oh um...yeah, there is", I said quietly, looking at the ground. "Im waiting for someone". The womans expression suddenly softened.

"And who might that be?", she asked. I looked back up to her, hope evident in my eyes.

"Im waiting for Uchiha Sasuke".

Snow fell silently around us, as if all sound was suddenly drowned out and forgotten. Things moved around us but we could only see eachother.

"Uchiha...Sasuke? Are you sure?", she asked suddenly frowning. "Are you friends?". I nodded.

"Something like that".

She laughed bitterly. "Yeah...That's something new". She glanced over at the gate. "Not many people can even talk to the brat". I laughed lowly, teeth still chattering.

"That bad at home eh?", I asked smiling, suddenly feeling a bit warmer. The woman looked a bit surprised. But then smiled.

"I wonder If you're the one who'll change him", she said mostly to herself. "Did he give you the necklace?". I binked following her gaze, looking down at the necklace.

"Oh um...yeah", I whispered. "A long long time ago". She smiled again.

"He should be leaving his home at about seven...He likes to get to school earlier for some reason. He's never told me". I raised an eyebrow. "So what's your name?".

"Im Naruto", I muttered. "You?".

"Im Mikoto Uchiha. Sasuke's mother". My eyes widened and she laughed. "Don't look surprised".

"But you...you're so young!", I exclaimed. She giggled.

"Im almost 45 Naruto-kun".

"Wow...", I said in awe then laughed.

"So, how about you come to my home for breakfast and maybe catch Sasuke then?", she asked with a small smile. I grinned then considered. Should I risk it...? "We have everything from fry to ramen-".

"Im in". Her eyes widened slightly then wrinkled when she smiled.

"Good!", she chimed. "Just follow me and you can get warmed up". I sighed in bliss, following the shorter woman into the now busy estate; where my ramen awaited...

* * *

The whole estate had literally the same stye of houses all the way through it, Well that was until we reached a huge, three story house with a beautiful garden and three cars parked outside. My eyes were wide as Mikoto turned in the gate and motioned for me to follow her. I did as I was told following the woman up the driveway, to the door.

She looked at her silver watch and smiled. "Sasuke should be up, probably showering or getting dressed."

I nodded as she opened the door. Heat overwhelmed me and I sighed in pleasure, finally noticing my purplish fingers. I grimaced, but that soon turned into a dumbfounded expression. The hallway was beautiful; modern but cosy. Big, but not too much. I smiled when she grabbed my wrist.

"Naruto-kun! You're freezing!", she exclaimed. I shook my head.

"No no...Im fine, really".

"Nuh uh! Come on, I'll build a fire!". I let her pull me in the direction of what I guessed was the livingroom...Or...not. We stood in the kitchen, where a woman was already cooking.

"Good morning Uchiha-sama", the woman said. Mikoto smiled and waved slightly. "Are we having a guest for breakfast?". She eyed me warily. I smiled, blushing slightly then scratching the back of my head akwardly.

"Hi", I said with a lopsided grin. She smiled then and got back to her cooking.

"Okay, I'll go get the fire ready", Mikoto said beckoning me to follow her. I nodded, hurrying along.

Soon I was sitting at the fire with a blanket round my shoulders. What would I say to Sasuke? And how would I explain Sasuke not knowing who I was? It was as if I was taking advantage of her family. I frowned into the flames, deep in thought, when suddenly a hand was on my shoulder; I jumped.

"Oh...Mikoto-san", I said slowly. She smiled down at me and finally kneeled next to the fire. I bit my lip. "Mikoto..san...?".

She turned to me slowly. "Yes Naruto-kun?", she said carefully; kindly but suspiciously. I took a deep breath.

"Sasuke probably wont remember me", I said finally. She raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?", she asked quietly. I shut my eyes.

"Okay...Truth is; Sasuke and I met ten years ago. When we were seven. When your family had went on holidays somewhere close by...We were best friends that summer and when he had to leave we had exchanged necklaces, and he made me promise to come back here ten years later...So here I am". There was a silence.

"What?".

Both me and Mikoto jumped when a cold hollow voice echoed throughout the room. My eyes widened as I turned slowly, finally spotting the tall, pale skinned dark haired man. His eyes were staring pointedly at me, with curiosity and what seemed to be amazment.

"Sas...uke..", I said in a whisper. His eyes widened and I thought I saw a pink tint on his cheeks. His eyes drifted to the necklace around my neck and his eyes widened. He stepped back in shock and looked at his mother. It was then I noticed the way his bluey black hair hung around his face, his long neck, well built chest covered by a tight black band t-shirt that said 'Slipknot', tight dark purple skinny jeans, big chunky biker boots and dozens of wrist bands. I unconciously licked my lips, admiring his very well suited 'emo look'.

"Hunny", Mikoto said standing and rushing to her sons side. When I stood and got closer I noticed the snakebites in his botton lip. He wasn't like this in the pictures with his family, no, he was depressed and in suits. He was scanning me and I blushed deeper when I looked down at my tight fitted jeans, old black zip up hoodie, red t-shirt and soggy black converse. My hair was probably sticking up in all areas. "You alright hunny?".

The boy nodded, looking so innocent at that moment. "Im fine". Then he looked cold and passive again.

"Look Sasuke...", I started, he glanced up at me. "I'll leave if you want to forget the bond we had made as children. I don't want to force anything onto you and as hurt as I'd be...I'll live with it. I've learned to live with everything else, there's really not anything else the 'god' up there can throw at me". He was silent. I sighed. "I guess I'll leave".

"No."

I looked at Mikoto who was frowning at the floor. "Sasuke, let Naruto at least stay for breakfast. He's been sitting out in the snow since all hours of the morning".

Sasuke shook his head angrilly. "Why did you automatically assume I didn't want him here!", he spat. "Had I said that?". He had a point there..."Let me get over the shock please...jesus...". His little rant screamed one thing to me...'Gay'. I smiled slightly and in relief. **(1)**

Mikoto blushed. "I...Im sorry hunny...".

He nodded and turned to me. "So um...Naruto...". He looked a bit flustered.

"Uh yeah?".

"You're still staying for breakfast right?".

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the short and shitty chapter, but I got it done :)

It's late cause my broadband broke :O

It was the scariest thing ever...lol But it's done now :P Shorter than the other, yeah, but whatever :P

**(1) **I wanted Sasuke to seem like he said it in that steriotypical 'gay voice' :L hehe...

Review please :P


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update, thank you all for reviews and such :) Thank's for reading and I hope you enjoy :D

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Naruto.

_"Ugh...mhnnn..uheh..hehh", I panted, wiping the sweat form my forehead as I pounded the tree once more. Blood dripped from my hand and my lip quivered as another bit of bark flew into the air. But I wouldn't give up...I wanted this, I wanted to learn how to defend myself so I would live another ten years, just to find him. I didn't really care about living after that...I had nothing to live for. Nobody but him. And for once, I thought i was okay with that. He was worth living for. _

_I grinded my teeth together in both pain and frustration, finally etting myself drop to my knees, panting, tears finally escaping my eyes, a sob erupting from my throat. My head fell into my arms and I let my body curl into a ball. _

_"Um...", a small sweet voice said from near me. Almost instantly I was up, wiping violently at my face, probably smearing bood and dirt all over it. The girl looked youger, huge green eyes and pale pink hair. Her skin was fair and glowing slightly. "Are you okay?". I sniffed._

_"O-Of course", I said quietlly. "But you should probabaly go away so you don't get in trouble". The girl frowned._

_"So what?", she spat walking closer to me. "What the hell do I care?". I blinked as she got even closer stopping before me. Her eyes narrowed. "You're different than the other boys...". I raised my eye brow._

_"What're you talking about? If your going to start about all that demo-". Then two pale pink lips were placed on mine._

She was unbelievable...she was amazing...she was able to cook. I already loved her. I was sitting across from Sasukes mother, shoveling food into my mouth, swallowing everything in one go.

"Mmm...*slurp*...yummy...hmmm", I was grunting with each piece closing my eyes, sighing pleasurably and setting the chop sticks down beside the empty bowl.

When I looked up, both Uchihas were looking at me strangely. "Hm?".

"Oh...um nothing...nothing at all", the woman smiled and looked at her plate. I just brushed it off as normal. My eyes drifted to the other Uchiha. He seemed kind of troubled as he stared at his hands, occasionally digging his nails into the flesh. I blinked and frowned. The boy looked so young and innocent compared to the family photos where he looked so...so cold. I watched as his black eyes glanced up at me, meeting my eyes for a split second before looking away with a small blush. I smiled behind my hand and looked back at my bowl. So the cod emo Uchiha may like me eh? Well this was a good sign.

"Otosan...", he mumbled. Both me and the woman looked up. "I have school, I should probably go".

"Um yeah me too...It was nice meeting you Mikoto-san", I said standing at the same time as Sasuke. I bowed to her with a smile and she laughed, blushing. Sasuke began to walk out, me following behind him with a carefree wave to his mother.

"Bye Naruto-kun! I hope to see you soon!".

"You too Mikoto-san. See you soon", I said grinning. Sasuke was already half way down the driveway when I turned. I sped up a bit, running to his side but not looking at him. As we walked I felt Sasuke grow rigid. From the corner of my eye I saw him put his hands in his pocket and bit my lip.

"So Sasuke", I said. "Why don't you just skip school and hang out with me?". The boy raised an eyebrow and I sweatdropped when he did the 'emo hair flip'.

"Why should I ?", he asked looking at me through his fringe. I shrugged with a small smile.

"Cause you lurve me?", I joked with an eye lash flutter. His face immediatley blew up red and he loved away. Then he mumbled something. I raised an eyebrow. "What did you just say?". He shrugged.

"Nothing really".

"Tell meh!".

"Ugh you're so annoying..".

"Um no im not".

"I cant believe it...".

"Can't believe what?".

The boy stopped walking and turned to me(while flipping his hair again). He reached out, grabbing my wrist and pushing me backwards into the bus shelter. He then flipped me round so I wasn't facing him anymore. I closed my eyes in anticipation and shivered when I felt his breath on my ear. "I cant believe...", he whispered. "That I _used _to love you". My eyes shot open as he took my ear between his teeth, grinding his hips into my ass. I could feel his alrady slghtly hard member and blushed, moaning to myself. Then he pulled away. "_Used to love you"._

I stood with my back to him for a few seconds, feeling the heat rising to my cheeks from both anger and embarrassment. Why the hell would he do that? I swerved round and looked into his dark amused eyes. I wanted to hit him...I wanted to hurt him right then and there, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Teme", I muttered under my breath. His eyebrows rose slightly and a small smirk graced his features.

"Dobe".

I closed my eyes biting my lip. I could feel the pressure building up in my stomach. Then I laughed. Sasuke rolled his eyes and motioned for me to follow him.

"Skip school you say?", he said as he began walking. I walked next to him and nodded.

"Yup. What d'you say?", I asked turning to him. He looked thoughtful and gorgeous as he looked into the distance.

"Hm...Well Im already late", he muttered. "And just what are you planning we do?".

I grinned at him and celebrated internaly. "Um...I dunno...I hadn't planned that far". I laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "I was hoping we could, you know, catch up?". He nodded and I noticed him playing with his snakebite with his tongue. I looked away quickly so I wouldn't be caught staring. "Is there anywhere we can just sit and talk?". Sasuke thought silently and then nodded.

'Yeah there's actually one nearby", he said emotionlessly. "This way".

It was so strange. Being here with a boy i'd met ten years ago...But it didn't seem that way. It was as If we were old friends. We teased eachother and disagree, sure, but we didn't really _fight_. We were sitting in the arm chairs next to the fire in the old cafe. Youngest there because all the others were at school.

"So Naruto...", Sasuke said setting his mug down. "Tell me, why you were so intent on finding me". I blushed lightly.

"I thought you heard me telling your mother", I muttered looking at the fire in embarrassment.

"Oh...well yes, but _why_? Is there something you want from me? Money?".

I cringed. "Um...no. I don't want your money thanks...". He smirked slightly and looked at me carefully.

"So what is it then?", he asked but I only held up my hand.

"Nuh uh. You got to ask me, so i get to ask you". He just nodded his head slightly. "So...do you think we're friends Sasuke?". He was quiet.

"I suppose...", he muttered looking away. I bit my lip in suspense. "We have only met again after ten years again...But back then I was...Hopefully more than friends with you...". He didn't look up at me. I smiled a bit. "So where abouts do you live?".

I raised an eyebrow.

"Not to far away actually...Like a train and taxi ride away". We both laughed.

"Are you gay?", I asked carefully, although it was pretty obvious. He smirked.

"Are you?".

My eyes narrowed slightly. "But you didn't answer me".

"I think the smirk and earlier bus stop moment kind of gave it away, no?". I blushed at the memory and nodded.

"Me too".

"I know". There was a moment of silence between us in which I felt butterflies in my stomach and his eyes on me. God, how did this guy have such power over me? Even back then he seemed to have control of my emotions. Emotions, particularly love. I closed my eyes in mild frustration as the silence in the small cafe finally caught up with me. I glanced around to see it was snowing again and the sky was a dark grey. I wanted to speak, but nothing came out.

"You seem troubled", he muttered not taking his eyes from mine.

I laughed slightly. "Well that's because I _am _troubled Sasuke. Im confused right now". The boy closed his eyes and was just focused on listening.

"Go on", he said finally. I smirked.

"No. I don't think It's time yet". He was still silent "But we should probably catch up a bit now, no?". He smiled to himself.

"Hn".

And so we did.

_The girl was my only friend. She'd watch me train and look out for me whenever she could, always there for me. But there was still that one thing troubling me._

_"S-sakura?", I said quietly. We were sitting beneath a huge oak tree together, her playing with some flowers and me looking at the sky while biting my lip. "Why did you...why did you kiss me?", I asked. Then the girl thumped me. "Nyaa! W-What was that for Sakura!". I rubbed my aching head and pouted at the blushing girl. _

_"I...I'm going home soon", she whispered. I blinked. _

_"Will you be out tomorrow?", I said with a grin. When her eyes saddened I frowned in confusion. "Sakura...?"._

_"No Naruto. Im going home. To America". My eyes widened. _

_"Already?", I asked feeling a pang in my chest. She nodded picking up another flower carefully. I looked up at the sky with a frown. "Sakura...Why didn't your kiss feel like his?". The girl dropped the flower and when I looked up at her, her mouth was hanging open a bit._

_"Him?", she asked with a blush. "Who's 'him'? Naruto! You were kissing a __**boy**__?",. I blinked and nodded dumbly._

_"Whats wrong Sakura?", I asked sitting up. _

_"Well...My mommy said that it was wrong", she whispered, eyes wide. _

_"It didn't feel wrong...", I muttered. "It felt warm and nice. My tummy felt funny". The girl bit her lip._

_"Y-You liked it?", she asked. "Better than mine?". I too bit my lip, then nodded. "Maybe...Maybe you're a boy who likes kissing boys!". I raised an eyebrow._

_"What are you talking about?". She leaned in more to me._

_"Maybe you're what my mommy and daddy were talking about! But you couldn't be! You're too great! You're my best friend!"._

_I thought about it for a minute. A boy who likes kissing boys? Me? Hm... "S-sakura...I think I might be...". She frowned, then threw her arms around my neck._

_"That's okay Naruto! Im still your friend even if you're a fag!". I blanched visibly._

_"W-What...?", I asked skeptically. _

_"That's what my mommy was calling the boys who kiss boys! Fags! B-But I wont call you it if you don't want me to". I nodded. An adult had said thats what we are? Maybe they were right._

_"Um...no. If that's what your mommy says I am then okay...It's better than demon boy". Sakura nodded enthusiastically. Then we went back to watching the clouds and making daisy chains._

When I had gotten home later that night, I had three text messages. Two from Kiba and one from Sakura. They were literally asking the same thing, where i'd been that day. I closed the front door behind me and locked it, dropping my keys on the table and removing my hoodie and shoes. It had been a long day and all I wanted was to sleep. Just at that thought I yawned and stretched my arms above my head, groaning as they clicked. It was pretty cold in my apartment by now. I sighed, rolling my eyes when I saw my breath. I just needed a warmer hoodie and possibly pyama bottoms. I didn't actually own many pyjama bottoms, but I sure as hell had at least one pair for nights like these. When I had gotten the clothes on I sighed in pleasure of heat and snuggled into my own warmth. I walked towards my kitchen and turned on the light, glancing round at the clean counters and empty sink. Sakura must have stopped by and cleaned up after me.

I smiled to myself and walked towards the fridge, reahing out and opening it. The little light switched on immediately and I looked on each shelf, frowning when nothing looked nice. I shut the fridge again with a sigh and pulled the hoodie sleeves down over my hands, shaking slightly.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I raised an eyebrow, looking at the clock hanging above the door. It was nearly one. I began walking to the door in curiosity, opening it slightly, eyes widening. At the door, stood a mirrior image of Sasuke, only less 'emo' and more 'sexy business man'. His hair was longer and beneath his eyes were two long black lines. Itachi Uchiha.

"C-Can I help you?", I asked, bushing when his eyes looked over my dark blue hoodie and orange pyjama bottoms.

"Hn. You met my brother today?", he asked and before I could even answer, he pushed past me. I blinked and closed the door behind him.

"Um yes. Sasuke. Why?", I muttered following him into the livingroom. The man turned swiftly making me bang into him with an 'oomph'. He smirked down at me. I blushed looking away.

"Both you and Sasuke have the same smirk", I muttered before I had time to stop. My eyes widened as he laughed.

"Yes, well my brother an I have alot in common".

"I noticed, so what do you need?", I asked finally looking up at him. His eyes were just as amused as Sasukes but much more mature and empty.

"Well I just wanted to say that getting involved with him may hurt. Not just emotionally, but physically". I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you threatning me?", I asked with an edge. A smirk of my own graced my features and it was his turn to look at me questionigly.

"Well more like warning. The Uchiha have...conections and Im afraid it would be quite difficult to let new outsiders right into our family".

I gave him a knowing look. "And you expect me to just give up?". He nodded. "Well Im not".

"I was hoping you'd say that", he laughed suddenly. I stepped back. "This is my job, to warn you. Something my father said to do. But I like you, you make my brother happy for which I am greatfull. Just be carefull Uzumaki-kun, because greater forces are at play and it's quiter dangerous at the moment". He walked around me and to my front door and just before it was about to close I whispered.

"Thank you". The older Uchiha muttered goodbye and then the door shut. All that was left was the ticking of the clock and the sound of my heart thudding against my chest.

"What the fuck", I muttered to myself and then shook my head. Stupid complicated Uchihas. I sighed for the millionth time that night and began walking to my room so I could finally get some sleep.

As I lay there, I couldn't help but think of what Itchi had said.

_Greater forces?_ Did he mean The Akatsuki? Wasn't he part of it? Hm...Maybe he was warning me because I was being targeted! ...No. Well maybe. But I doubted it, I wasn't very important. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. God, I was so tired and hungry and cold. Sasuke was probably the opposite, with all that money he had. I rolled my eyes with a smirk.

Lucky bastard. Then I fell asleep.

"Naruto! NARUTO!", I joted awake with a yell as the loud booming voice almost shattered my ear drums. I covered them, wincing in pain and opening my eyes with a glare. Above me stood a very apologeti looking pink haired girl, a brown haired dog boy and a lazy ass genius. I sighed and scratched my head.

"What?", I muttered.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Dude, you're going to be late for school", she said crossing her arms. Oh yeah...school. I groaned, lying back down and pulling the blanket over my head. Hm...Kakashi was the teacher. Ah well he wouldn't mind...

"Ugh go away...Just tell the teacher Im dead", I said seriously.

"W-What?", Kiba asked raising an eyebrow. I groaned again wanting to sleep.

"Just tell Kakashi-sensei Im dead. Honestly do it. No joke".

The three gave me werd looks and Sakura frowned.

"Ugh why don't you just come?", she asked. I 'meh'd and rolled ont my side.

"Now, please do leave my residence".

"Dude you're such a spoiled sport", Kiba laughed. I smirked.

"Oh and If Kakashi asks where I live...Don't tell him". The three nodded and I heard footsteps leaving my apartment, a few mumbled goodbyes and the door slamming.

God I was sooooooooooo tired still. And If the silver haired man woke me, I'd kill him.

*Timeskip to about three o' clock*

Banging. There was banging coming from somewhere. Was it the neighbours? I lifted my head from the pillow, finally catching where it was coming from. _The front door..._My eyes narrowed and I stood swiftly, the banging continuing. Then I flung the door open.

"What do you-", I blinked sighing as the white haired man produced flowers from behind his back.

"I just thought that since you were dying I'd bring flowers", he laughed. I yanked the flowers from his hand and threw them back onto the couch.

'How did you find out where I lived?", I asked, eyes narrowed dangerously.

He grinned."You're friends would sell you out for a twinky! Wo'd have thought?", I sweatdropped.

"So what do you want?", I aksed. The man stepped inside. What? Was there a vibe coming from e or my home that just screamed 'COME ON IN! WHO CARES ABOUT THE OWNER NOT WANTING YOU TO!'. I close the door behind him and began walking back to my bedroom. Maybe when he was talking I could get a little shut eye. From what I could here, Kakashi was fallowing. I collapsed onto the bed and closed my eyes on relief. Then, after climbing beneath the blanket and getting comfortable, I felt a weight at the bottom of it.

"Fall asleep and I'll kiss you!", Kakashi said seriously. I looked at him skeptically. And as much as I reeeaaalllly wouldn't mind those lips against mine, It would be very creepy. I sighed.

"Yeah whatever, just hurry up and talk".

*fourty seven seconds later*

"WHAT THE FUCK!", I yelled in shock as the silver haired man pulled away.

"You fell asleep and I kissed you", he said, eyes wrinkling with a smile. I wiped vigorously at my mouth and stared wide eyed and red faced at the man.

"B-But you're my _teacher!_", I yelled looking at the ground in embarrassment. He shrugged.

"_Substitute _teacher actually".

"Uh huh, fuck if i give a shit! What did you come here for?", I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Hm...Always to the point", he muttered making me roll my eyes. "Well I heard that everything went well with the Uchiha. Then I heard another Uchiha stopped by here".

"And?".

"And that means they're probably watching everything you do". I raised an eyebrow.

"Why? What good would I do them?".

"Well that's what I have to explin Naruto, so lets get started shall we?".

I nodded as he began explaining the story.

**A/N: **S-So sorry and so tired D:

I want to sleep! :'( Well this chapter is uber late, but I've been busy and stuff so please, If you want another chaapter review :) Favourites make me happy, reviews make me happier :L lol Well yeah anyway :) Hope to see you soon! :D REVIEW PLEASE!~


End file.
